Entre sueños y pesadillas
by Lizzy gminis
Summary: A veces un nuevo comienzo puede ser aterrador. Saga está confundido y cuestiona a su diosa, sin embargo la respuesta puede ser peor que la incertidumbre. SagaxSaori
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues aquí vengo con mi segundo SagaxSaori. Se supone que iba actualizar mi otro fic pero esta idea no me dejó.

_Pensamientos_

**Recuerdos**

Nota: Las edades de los protagonistas están levemente modificadas, Saori: 16, Saga: 26

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a Kurumada-sensei

* * *

Anochece en Grecia.

En el salón principal del templo de Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y guerra justa, se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

Saori suspira. El cansancio empieza a apoderarse de su cuerpo mortal, incluso la cabeza comienza a dolerle. Ha pasado todo el día entre explicaciones, acuerdos, malentendidos, inseguridades y planes con el Patriarca Shion, antiguo santo de aries.

La diosa lleva su mano hasta posarla detrás de su nuca y, mientras cierra sus ojos, empieza a masajearla suavemente. La puerta vuelve a sonar, es un toque quedo, quizás temeroso.

-Adelante- dice mientras abre sus ojos y coloca su mano nuevamente sobre su regazo.

-Athena...- la muchacha se sorprende, su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente. Entonces piensa que no es nada extraño que él sea el primero de sus santos dorados en buscarla.

Él empieza a caminar hacia el trono de la diosa con paso tan lento que a ella le parece que tardará milenios en llegar, si eso es lo que pretende. Sus ojos verdes la observan sin pestañear. Tanto como el escudo y el báculo de Nike están apoyados a un lado del trono. Athena viste un hermoso vestido griego de color blanco que cae hasta sus tobillos y unas sandalias café en sus pequeños pies. El santo se siente como si estuviera en un sueño, porque las cosas no logran ordenarse en su cabeza y nada parece tener sentido. Su mente es un mar de dudas.

-¿Por qué...?- no puede terminar la pregunta, puesto que muchas arremeten en su cerebro. _¿Por qué estoy vivo? ¿Por qué los dioses me hacen ver visiones? ¿Por qué tu rostro me mira de esa forma? ¿Por qué me sonríes así?_

-Acércate, Saga...- dice su diosa y hay tanto amor en su voz y tanta calidez en su sonrisa que Saga no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Entonces camina con pesados pasos hacia el trono, cuando se encuentra frente a ella hinca una rodilla en el suelo. La armadura dorada tintinea creando momentáneamente un eco que se expande en toda la inmensa sala. Sube su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran.

-¿Por qué...?- vuelve a preguntar. Por supuesto que ella entiende a lo que se refiere pero ya no puede emitir palabra alguna al verle. Las lágrimas no parecen querer irse de esos ojos verdes y sus cejas gruesas se encuentran fruncidas en una expresión de dolor. La muchacha siente que su corazón se comprime. Reconoce esa mirada, ya la había visto antes. **La daga, esas lágrimas, culpa en esos ojos, el sabor de la sangre en su garganta, un grito y luego la nada. **

Él le aparta la mirada, ya incapaz de seguir viéndola. No hay respuestas a su pregunta y nuevamente le invade la culpa, la vergüenza y esa terrible sensación de desesperanza. Siente que enloquece, que sería capaz de arrancarse todos los cabellos sino fuera porque está en presencia de su diosa. Inclina la cabeza hasta casi pegarla al suelo. Toma el bordillo del vestido blanco y lo acerca a su boca para besarle vehemente.

Saori siente como poco a poco sus pies se humedecen. Saga no ha parado de llorar y ella lucha por no hacer lo mismo. Sus ojos están vidriosos pero su fuerza de voluntad evita que sus lágrimas salgan, aun así no puede evitar que un fuerte nudo se apodere de su garganta amenazándola con cortarle la respiración. _Soy una diosa_, se repite mentalmente reprimiéndose los deseos de sacar sus sentimientos a flote. _No puedo. No debo._

-No entiendo- musita Saga, al borde de la locura.-¿Por qué...?- murmura esta vez más para sí mismo que para ella.

Saori lucha por no levantarse de su trono y estrecharle entre sus brazos. La angustia le atormenta al verle así, pero ante todo triunfa su deber de diosa. _Perdóname. _

-Porque te amo...- es la respuesta a la pregunta de Saga, quien levanta la cabeza incrédulo. Sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo. La de ella llena de culpa y la de él de esperanza, sin embargo no se dan cuenta -... como a todos mi santos- finaliza antes de que la voz se le quiebre._ Perdóname_.

Saga siente como si el gran Zeus hubiera lanzado su poderoso rayo contra él partiendole a la mitad. _Es cierto, ellos también revivieron. _Incluso los había olvidado. Era tanta la desesperación por verla, por oír su voz, por escuchar de sus labios que quizás su vida aun tenía sentido; que había dejado ese pensamiento escondido en un rincón de su mente. _ILUSO. _Retumba en su mente. Ella no puede amarle, no de esa forma.

Si el báculo de Athena volviera a ensartarse en su pecho el dolor sería menor que este.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, crítica o duda es bien recibido en un review.

**Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí vengo con la actualización :D

Gracias a las lindas personas que se molestaron en enviarme un review.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino a Kurumada-dono.

* * *

Una humeante taza de café es colocada sobre una rústica mesa de color caoba. A un lado reposan varios trozos de pan pita sobre una pequeña canasta.

Un hombre de larga cabellera azul, vestido con una camisa y pantalón de algodón se sienta frente a la pequeña mesa. Coloca los codos sobre el mueble y pasa varios minutos así, sin ademán de probar el cálido y agradable líquido o tomar bocado. Suspira. Definitivamente el comer a solas le quita todo apetito, algo irónico cuando recuerda que las veces que si lo hizo fueron pocas y contadas.

Pasa unos minutos más asi, hasta que decide darle un sorbo a su café. Y no sabe a nada. Esta insípido y no es por falta de azúcar. Su mente, extrañamente le ha llevado a pensar en él, su hermano. Quizás si el estuviera aquí las cosas serían diferentes. O no.

Mira su reflejo en la pequeña taza en sus manos. Sonríe de medio lado, tratando de formar una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, entrecierra un poco los ojos y ahí está; le parece ver a Kanon. Está a punto de empezar a entablar una animada conversación con su reflejo-hermano cuando se da cuenta que posiblemente se está volviendo loco. Revuelve sus cabellos con una mano como intentando, de esta forma, alejar esos pensamientos.

De todos los caballeros dorados recién revividos, el antiguo dragón marino fue el único en decidir marcharse del santuario, dejando a Saga en el triste templo de Géminis. Sólo.

Si bien, este suceso causa un irremediable vacío en el corazón de Saga, un solo pensamiento le mantiene tranquilo. El abrazo tembloroso que le diera su gemelo antes de partir.

"**Volveré pronto, lo prometo"** **dice mientras se diirige a la salida del templo de Géminis dándole la espalda a Saga, intenta ocultar un par de lágrimas que surcan su rostro, no ha podido evitar que un nudo se forme en su garganta, pero se va con una sensación de calidez en su pecho. Porque aun puede sentir los titubeantes brazos de Saga devolviéndole el abrazo. **

**El gemelo mayor le ve partir y cuando se pierde de su vista, llora.**

Saga no sabe cuando volverá su hermano, ni cual era su destino, ni sus intenciones. Sin embargo piensa en las palabras que le dijo y confía en él.

Todo está en orden porque extrañamente Shion y Athena están de acuerdo y aprueban la decisión de Kanon.

Athena.

Nuevamente, la tristeza le embarga. Un forzado deseo de verla se apodera de él. Quiere escuchar su voz, oler su perfume, tocar sus manos. Pero gracias a su auto control (no por nada es un santo dorado) logra detener el deseo.

¿Acaso piensa no volver a verla, alejarse de ella para siempre? ¿Le causa su rechazo deseos de olvidarla?

De ninguna manera. Saga está consciente de que no puede vivir sin ella, que su diosa es su única razón se vivir, en más de un sentido. No obstante, autoanaliza su situación. _Tiempo. _Se repite mentalmente. Necesita apartar ese dolor, sanar esa herida. Simplemente necesita olvidar que ama a su diosa más que como su santo.

Se levanta de su asiento y coloca la taza medio llena en el fregadero. Busca una toalla en su cuarto y se dirige al baño. Se dará una larga ducha. Probablemente después pase el resto del día leyendo un libro en su cuarto. Hoy, como los días anteriores, no tiene pensado salir del templo de Géminis.

.

.

.

.

.

-Princesa Athena- no responde-¿Athena sama...?- Saori da un respingo. Está tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta el momento en que es sorprendida por una suave y elegante voz. Observa a su interlocutor, quien sonríe como tratando de infundirle confianza.

-Afrodita, yo...- La chica no sabe como continuar la oración. Es un poco vergonzoso que su santo la encuentre así.

-Son hermosas ¿no?- Dice Piscis mientras ladea la cabeza y coloca un rizo celeste detrás de su oreja. Sus movimientos son gráciles y coquetos, quizás no son gestos estudiados; es más bien su propia naturaleza.

Obviamente Afrodita se refiere a sus rosas. En efecto, Saori ha sido sorprendida viendo el hermoso jardín del doceavo templo. Viendo y no observando. Aunque al principio ha admirado la belleza de las flores, rápidamente sus pensamientos le han llevado una vez más a su santo de Géminis. Se pregunta por qué éste la ha estado ignorando, o mejor dicho ignorado a todo el santuario. No ha tenido noticia alguna de él, incluso el mismo Shion no ha podido sacarle de su templo. Hace ya una semana desde la última vez que le vio y la ansiedad de saber algo de él se presenta constantemente en su cabeza. Espera con toda su alma que sus palabras no le hayan herido, lo último que desea es hacerlo sufrir otra vez.

Y con estos pensamientos la ha encontrado Afrodita.

-Si, son las más hermosas que he visto- responde.

El santo camina hacia su jardín. En una esquina hay un pequeño espacio cercado por delgadas reglas que hacen de vallas separando unas rosas más pequeñas pero más brillantes de las conocidas venenosas. Afrodita corta una, se devuelve sobre sus pasos y la entrega a su diosa.

-Quizás no sea el más indicado para decir esto pero...- desvía Su mirada meditando sus propias palabras. -puedo sentir que algo le perturba y déjeme decirle, mi señora, que si puedo ayudarle en algo no dude en pedírmelo.

Saori se sorprende por sus palabras. Se reprende por ser tan obvia. Por no poder ocultar sus pensamientos como lo hacen sus iguales, los otros dioses del Olimpo. Por no saber eliminar sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho carecer de ellos como los antes mencionados.

Con todo esto, está agradecida con su santo por preocuparse por ella.

-Gracias, Afrodita- le dice mientras sonríe dulcemente y acuna en sus manos la rosa. - Pero que clase de diosa sería si abato a mis santos con mis preocupaciones- trata de bromear haciendo un pequeño puchero.

El de Piscis ríe con ganas, después de todo su diosa seguía siendo una niña.

-Es hora de que me vaya- dice Saori- Shion debe estar esperándome.- Afrodita asiente con una sonrisa a modo de despedida y la chica se va.

.

.

.

.

Son poco más de las 11 de la noche cuando Athena despierta impulsada por una extraña sensación. Se frota los ojos mientras su cerebro intenta empezar armar ideas concretas en su cabeza. Afuera se escucha el sonido de los grillos, característico de una noche de invierno. Algunos rayos de luna se cuelan por entre las blancas cortinas de su ventana. Un búho ulula en algún árbol lejano.

Saori se sienta apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Siente la garganta seca, así que toma un vaso de agua que se encuentra en la mesita de noche junto al lecho. Cuando termina de beber coloca el recipiente en su lugar. Permanece unos segundos más sentada hasta que decide intentar volver a dormir. Se acomoda bien mientras se cobija con las sábanas y cierra los ojos. Entonces vuelve a sentirlo. La razón por la que se despertó.

Levemente percibe la perturbación de un cosmos. No es ninguna amenaza. Más bien parece como si estuviese luchando contra sí mismo. Seguramente ella es la única que lo ha notado. De otra forma se oirían en el santuario más sonidos que los de insectos y aves nocturnas.

Una idea cruza por su cabeza. Seguramente si se concentra pueda determinar el lugar de donde proviene la perturbación.

Se coloca una larga bata de seda color rosa pálido sobre su pijama, las largas mangas le cubren los brazos del frío. Se calza unas zapatillas de tela y sale de su recámara en busca de ese cosmos.

Baja las escaleras tratando se hacer el menor ruido posible . La luna llena ilumina su camino tiñendo de plateado los, aparentemente infinitos, peldaños. Atraviesa los templos desde Piscis hasta Cáncer en silencio. Conforme ha ido avanzando ha notado como se incrementa la presencia del cosmos. Cuando llega a Géminis sus piernas tiemblan levemente y no sabe si es por el cansancio o por los nervios. Por lo que puede percibir, ese es el lugar que ha estado buscando.

Se adentra lentamente al templo y se apresura a inspeccionarlo. Se encuentra tenuemente iluminado por una lámpara de aceite colocada en una de las paredes. Por lo que puede ver en medio de la penumbra no se encuentra nadie. Así que sigue buscando y llega a una recámara, toma el pomo de la puerta y comprueba que no está cerrada con seguro. La abre.

Como pensó se trata de Saga. Algo obvio ya que su gemelo no se encuentra en el santuario. Por lo que puede ver el peliazul se encuentra dormido. Lo observa y se preocupa al ver que se remueve constantemente aun en sueños.

Se acerca sigilosa hasta quedar junto al lecho. El santo parece tener pesadillas y su cosmos oscila de apagado a encendido levemente.

Saori se sienta en la orilla de la cama, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el geminiano se encuentra con el torso desnudo, viste solo un pantalón.

El rostro de Saga aún dormido se contrae en gestos de sufrimiento. Sus labios están firmemente apretados y su mandíbula tensa. Incluso Morfeo se empeña en atormentarlo. La diosa se entristece. Indecisa lleva su mano hasta el rostro del santo y le aparta un mechón de cabello de los párpados. Empieza a acariciar la melena azul como tratando de reconfortarlo. Realiza estos movimientos con la más grande de las dulzuras y le habla suavemente repetidas veces.

Saga despierta con la respiración agitada. Está libre de su pesadilla. Examina su habitación y se encuentra solo. Quizás es su imaginación pero había sentido la presencia de alguien. Todo en el dormitorio está perfectamente normal, excepto por un dulce olor a lirios que lo desconcierta.

Continuará...

* * *

Saga y sus eternas duchas xD

Responderé reviews brevemente:

**favy-chan: **Otra amante del sagaxsaori que emoción! Espero que con el paso del tiempo seamos más :D Que bueno que te haya encantado, espero y sigas leyendo la historia.

**ariscereth:** Bueno Saga no puedo olvidar que una vez levantó su mano contra la persona (o mejor dicho diosa) que más ama. En cuanto a Saori, ella trata de ser la diosa que debe ser, así que no puede tener preferencias por uno de sus santos. Creo que de ahora en adelante actualizaré cada dos semanas.

**Leri: **bueno la historia se centrará más que todo en Athena y su santo de géminis, aunque si habrá participación de los demás. Que bien que te parezca interesante y espero te siga gustando.

**Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Ya volví después de tanto tiempo. Realmente lamento haber demorado tanto tiempo y espero que sigan leyendo la historia. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten :D

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Recuerdos**

Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino a Kuru-sama.

* * *

Se escucha el golpeteo de la puerta como algo lejano, como si se encontrara en otra dimensión y de alguna manera lograra comunicarse con él. Los golpes suaves y pausados, como de puños contra almohadas se pierden en su recién despierta conciencia. Cesan los sonidos insistentes por un segundo conciliador. Pero de repente la paz de la habitación se rompe ahora abruptamente.

Saga está medio sentado en su cama y con una mano frotándose los ojos, observa como la puerta vuela en pedazos. No se pone en guardia. Sólo se queda ahí con expresión somnoliento y una mueca de hastío. Esta consciente de que no se trata de una amenaza, bueno por lo menos no de un enemigo.

-Se que te gusta por las malas- Milo sonríe de medio lado mientras se aparta un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

La relación de los Santos de Athena no es la mejor, quizás muchos de ellos no tienen lazos demasiados fuertes. Pero Saga los conoce lo suficiente como para saber que algo así ocurriría.

-Tan predecible- susurra lo suficientemente alto para que el de Escorpión lo escuche. No hay otra intención en sus palabras que la de hacerle rabiar. Y lo consigue.

-¿Qué dijiste?- sisea Milo en tono amenazador. Sus pupilas se han dilatado y su quijada se aprieta. La sangre le hierve rápidamente.

-Le advertí que no lo hiciera.- Camus le acusa desde atrás y Milo se voltea para tirarle una mirada molesta a él también. Pero el de Acuario no se da por aludido. -Aunque debo decir que no es muy saludable dormir hasta estas horas del día.

_Aunque no es de Escorpio como Milo, Camus también tiene su veneno, _piensa Saga.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- pregunta con sarcasmo mientras se levanta de la cama para encararlos. Hecha una rápida ojeada al reloj y en efecto se da cuenta de que lo que dijo el santo de Acuario es cierto. Faltan tres cuartos de hora para el medio día. Debió haberse quedado dormido mientras leía un aburrido libro griego. Cosa que no era nada raro, porque lo venía haciendo hace más de una semana. Simplemente se había decidido a no salir de su templo incluso con los llamados de atención que le había hecho el patriarca. -¿Acaso Shion se cansó de mandar a simples soldados y ha mandado a dos santos dorados para esta gran misión?- En efecto, un Saga molesto es un Saga sarcástico.

A Milo no le causa gracia y explota nuevamente.

-¿Crees que es divertido?- le recrimina molesto mientras se acerca peligrosamente a él. De un rápido movimiento lo aprisiona del brazo con gesto amenazante. -Vine a sacar tu trasero del templo porque se me da la gana y ya. Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie.- termina de decir mientras le mira directamente a los ojos. Saga observa un tinte de locura arremolinarse en los iris de su compañero. Pero permanece sin inmutarse, está acostumbrado a los arranques del santo de Escorpio y no se siente con ánimos de responder de igual forma. Camus los observa apacible y sereno desde su lugar.

Una luz parece encenderse en la mente de Milo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asoma por sus labios.

-Pensándolo bien, si estoy dispuesto a recibir ordenes será de nuestra diosa Athena- Saga se tensa ante la mención, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para Milo quien se prepara para dar el golpe de gracia -Aunque dudo mucho que en estos momentos necesite de alguno de nosotros, más bien parece estar muy a gusto con la presencia de un santo en particular.- Termina Milo como restandole importancia, suelta suavemente el brazo de Saga y se separa de él solo la distancia suficiente para observar su reacción.

-Si ya terminaste con tu rabieta, tú y tu amigo se pueden ir- dice con voz calmada.

_Maldito actor _piensa Milo. Para él la capacidad de Saga de esconder lo que piensa y actuar de manera indiferente es desquiciante.

-Al parecer un arreglo verbal entre ustedes dos es imposible- interviene Camus -El coliseo se encuentra desocupado el día de hoy, ambos podrían ir a "entrenar" y resolver sus diferencias. -Una idea muy tonta, incluso el propio Camus lo piensa, pero no se le ocurre nada mejor para sacar a Saga de su templo (o de su mísera autocompasión como diría Milo).

Saga está dispuesto a negar cuando un pensamiento invade su mente: la idea de que en ese momento su diosa se encuentre junto a él. La sangre parece hervirle instantáneamente, un rígido malestar, mejor conocido como celos, se acomoda en su pecho. Quizás la idea de intercambiar un par de golpes con el escorpión no esté tan mal.

-Iré- es la escueta respuesta de Géminis. Milo sonríe socarronamente y Camus suspira resignado.

.

.

.

.

Minutos atrás cuando Milo, Camus y Saga se dirigían al coliseo del santuario donde entrenan y batallan los santos de Athena, este último pudo vislumbrar por uno de los tantos corredores la presencia de un par de individuos que en tan sólo un segundo se perdieron de su vista dejándolo confuso. El santo de Géminis, quien nunca se ha considerado curioso, en ese momento decide seguirlos. Camus quien se da cuenta decide actuar como si no lo hiciera. Milo absorto en sus pensamientos no observa los movimientos del mayor que lo alejan de su antigua posición, un par de pasos detrás de él.

Ahora atrás de una inmensa columna de mármol blanco, Saga les observa caminar juntos a pasos lentos pero precisos. El larguísimo vestido de vaporosas capas blancas recoge a su paso hojas verdes y secas en la parte inferior de la falda. Las sandalias griegas están manchadas de tierra húmeda. El largo cabello morado ondea libre al viento, estrellándose contra la delicada espalda femenina, cayendo sobre los finos hombros descubiertos y de vez en cuando rozando el brazo de su acompañante. Saga no ha perdido detalle de la figura femenina y aunque lo ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas no ha podido dejar de admirarla, presa de él encanto que posee la criatura divina al mezclarse con la naturaleza. Pero así mismo como a una la adora, al otro lo aborrece.

Es verdad que en un principio se alegró de que no fuese Pegaso quien escoltara a su diosa a un eterno paseo vespertino. Fue esa la primera imagen que vino a su mente cuando Milo le hablo de Athena. Sin embargo pareció tratarse de una simple treta. Quien lleva de su brazo derecho la delicada mano de la diosa es el santo de Virgo, y Saga ha aprendido a detestarlo un poco más minuto a minuto observándolos. Cada suave sonrisa que su diosa le dedica al rubio es un golpe de incertidumbre en el pecho de Saga.

Esa sonrisa que le recuerda a las veces que Athena ha llorado y sufrido por él, está presente en los mismos labios pero de forma distinta. Quizás el solo le haya dado pena y sufrimiento a su diosa, en cambio el de Virgo siempre la ha protegido y se ha sacrificado por ella. La culpa vuelve a su cabeza y amenaza con estallarla en pedazos. Se masajea la sien mientras cierra los ojos para apaciguar el dolor.

Un par de minutos después empieza a salir de su letargo. Cuando abre los ojos para localizarlos nuevamente ellos siguen con su paseo ajenos a su situación, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que ve voltear a Shaka en dirección suya. Saga se esconde rápidamente detrás de la columna. Con la respiración agitada y una gota de sudor cayendo por su cuello, espera que el rubio no haya logrado descubrirlo.

.

.

.

.

Un mal paso hace que Saori tropiece con la raíz seca de un árbol. No obstante en vez de caer, es sostenida por el fuerte brazo de Shaka quien afianza el agarre anteriormente establecido.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunta el rubio.

Saori asiente apenada y ambos continúan con su silencioso paseo.

La falta de una fluida conversación no es algo que le incomode a la pelimorada, más bien agradece esa forma de ser de Shaka que le brinda paz y tranquilidad en completo silencio. El ir tomada de su brazo le recuerda cuando juntos anduvieron por el reino de Hades, señor del inframundo. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese suceso. Las cicatrices siguen sin curar, aún recuerda el dolor de ir perdiendo uno a uno a sus santos, la incertidumbre de si sus fuerzas serían suficientes para salvar la Tierra y la angustia de saber que probablemente nunca volvería a ver a... Sacude la cabeza para cortar este último pensamiento.

-Shaka, podemos ir a ese pequeño arrollo- señala Saori.

-Cómo usted guste mi señora -contesta el rubio con los ojos cerrados, puesto que no necesita abrirlos para saber a donde se refiere su diosa, y apenas levanta las comisuras de sus labios para simular una sonrisa. La calma de su rostro cambia rápidamente a una de concentración. A Saori le sorprende el ver al santo de la Virgen abrir sus ojos y voltear atrás rápidamente.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Saori, a la vez que lo imita y vuelve a ver en dirección de los templos del santuario.

-No es nada. -Shaka regresa a su habitual parsimonia -La llevaré al arroyo. -A Saori le cuesta mucho desconfiar de su santo así que decide olvidar el asunto.

Unos cuantos metros después, al llegar al pequeño estanque de agua. Shaka se excusa, afirmando que tiene asuntos importantes que tratar con el patriarca. A la diosa le sorprende nuevamente este tipo de comportamiento por parte del rubio. Sin embargo no es del todo imprudente. Los campos por los cuales han estado paseando esta tarde y las anteriores se encuentran dentro de los territorios del santuario, lo cual hace suponer que no habría ningún peligro.

Cuando Shaka se ha ido Saori se acerca al arroyo y toma un poco de agua entre sus manos, el líquido es cristalino y brillante. Lo toma calmadamente y se levanta. Sus planes son quedarse en ese lugar hasta que atardezca y luego regresar a su templo con los últimos rayos del sol. Quizás no falte tanto, a lo mucho un cuarto de hora. Los anaranjados rayos de sol bañan toda la hierba haciéndola cambiar de color.

Tal vez este sea su instante favorito. Los lirios sueltan su perfume con mayor potencia y hasta parecen llamarla. Se acerca al pequeño grupo de flores blancas y se agacha para respirar el embriagante aroma. Saori piensa que ni en los campos Elíseos debe de haber flores que huelan tan bien como éstas. Porque en la Tierra que decidió proteger hay algo más especial. _Amor._

El sol está por ocultarse y ya es hora que la princesa vuelva a su castillo. Saori se pone en pie lista para irse.

-Huele a lirios... Su cabello.

Saori reconoce la voz al instante, no le hace falta voltearse para saberlo. El corazón le ha empezado a latir rápidamente y el habla se ha ido de su boca. Trata de calmarse puesto que no quiere que él le vea de esa manera.

-Lirios... -repite Saga nuevamente.

La joven diosa piensa que Saga la sobrepasa demasiado en estatura como para que su aliento choque en su nuca al hablarle. Supone que éste debe estar inclinado para acercarse a ella. El solo pensamiento hace que sus rodillas tiemblen.

_Soy una diosa. _Cada vez que Saori se siente débil repite mentalmente esta frase como un mantra.

Se da media vuelta para quedar frente a Saga. Instantáneamente los ojos verdes parecen hechizarla.

Saga, por su parte, no sabe en qué momento dejo su escondite y mucho menos cuando se acercó tanto a ella. No se dio cuenta cuando ni como le habló al oído y ahora se encuentra pensativo en una palabra: lirios. Por alguna razón piensa que esa flor tiene alguna singular relevancia pero no logra discernirla. Decide dejar de forzar a su cerebro a recordar algo que no puede. Presta ahora toda su atención a la pequeña diosa que tiene en frente.

-Saga -sus labios tiemblan al pronunciar el nombre -pensé que... -Saori se siente incapaz de continuar. ¿Qué iba decir? Una imprudencia quizás. _Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. Pensé que ya no me querías. Pensé que me odiabas. _

Saga levanta las cejas suavemente como invitándola a continuar. La pelimorada se limita a apretar los labios y bajar la mirada.

Saga se agacha y recoge un lirio caído en la grama. Se alza para depositarlo detrás de la oreja de Saori quien nuevamente levanta la mirada.

-Cuando era niño mi madre solía ponerse flores de cualquier tipo y color en el cabello. Cuando lo hacía era el momento más especial del día. Kanon y yo corríamos hacia ella. Mi hermano besaba su mejilla izquierda y yo la derecha.

Saori se paraliza. Saga se acerca lentamente a su rostro, su respiración es lenta y pausada. El tiempo parece detenerse. Los sonidos de las aves cantando pwrecen silenciarse. Todo va como en cámara lenta. Pero antes de llegar a tocarla Saga se detiene.

El peliazul se separa prudentemente de la muchacha. Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura y sabrá Zeus de dónde sacó fuerzas para evitarlo.

-Mi madre murió cuando Kanon y yo teníamos tan sólo seis años. Kanon se ha ido y ahora esto es todo lo que me queda. -_Solo me queda usted, Athena. _-Por eso yo seguiré sirviendo al santuario y a mi diosa -finaliza solemne.

Saori se enternece. Jamás pensó que Saga se sincerara con ella de esa forma. Pero sobre todo está feliz de comprobar que el no la odia. Acerca su mano al rostro de Saga y roza su mejilla fugazmente.

-Está bien, Saga -susurra -La guerra terminó, ahora yo los protegeré -_te protegeré, mi amor..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Siempre he pensado que Saga tiene madera de celoso jaja. Bueno contestaré reviews rápidamente.

**zabitamt1975**: Que bueno que te guste la pareja, espero sigas leyendo y te parezca interesante lo que viene.

**Marianne**: Bueno a Saga le toca sufrir un poco más muajaja espero sigas leyendo, tengo muchas ideas lindas para estos dos.

**Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis: **Hola! para empezar te cuento un secreto: no tenía pensado actualizar hasta terminar el semestre en la universidad (que es como en agosto) pero tu review de verdad me animó a seguir, yo se la desesperación que se siente que no actualicen el fic que te gusta. Así que me puse a trabajar en mis pocos ratos libres para traer este capi, espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando :D

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Ya saben espero sus reviews para saber su opinión, saben que me animan a seguir.

**Dedico este capi a Saga y Kanon que hoy están de cumple :3**

**Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
